1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to recycling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can crushing apparatus wherein the same effects deformation of cans for their subsequent compact storage and recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recycling of cans has reached proportions beyond prior art capacities of individual households to store such cans prior to their delivery to a recycling depot. Prior art capacity of crushing apparatus has been exceeded in contemporary recycling of cans and accordingly, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a can crushing apparatus of increased capacity effecting compact construction in its use. Examples of prior art crushing structure is set forth for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,950 to Gardner utilizing a ram received within a housing to crush individual cans positioned between the ram and a top surface of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,969 to Fox, et al. sets forth an aluminum can crusher wherein the same is arranged to crush individual cans directed through a hopper aligning the cans between a ram and a backup plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,552 to Yelczyn sets forth a can crusher to crush individual cans between a press plate and a support plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,701 to Stralow sets forth a crusher structure to individually crush cans one at a time from an overlying hopper and deposit such cans into an underlying deposit bag.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved can crushing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting crushing of a multiplicity of cans and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.